Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.68 \times \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{8} = 0.125$ Now we have: $ -0.68 \times 0.125 = {?} $ $ -0.68 \times 0.125 = -0.085 $